Return of the Bear Bees
by Baroquess
Summary: Gunter was one of those rare men who did not care about such trivial things as pride. GwendalxGunter. Fluff. Crack.


**Characters:** Gwendal/Gunter  
**Rating:** PG  
**Type:** fluff, crack  
**Challenge:** Gunter + Cutesy outfit for Gwendal  
**A/N:** Yes, this title is meant to sound horror-like. Because it is LE HORROR. SOB This is just so much crack as I don't really take this series seriously at all. XD **SO OOC**.

**Return of the Bear Bees**

"And you really think dressing up will work?" Conrad stared at his life long friend, an eyebrow raised. He knew his older brother Gwendal was a hard man to reach, but to go through such extremes… Then again, it was_ Gunter_ he was talking to. The man was known to be only second in dramatizing ways to Cheri.

"Of course! It works for Yozak, doesn't it?" Conrad stopped himself from pointing out the distinction between dressing up as a female for an important infiltration mission, and dressing up as a Bear Bee to possibly attract the eyes of his stoic brother with the sub-zero stare.

Conrad also refused to tell Gunter how ridiculous he looked. More than likely, it didn't matter to Gunter, as the man often behaved like he lacked his full brain capacity in critical situations. Gunter was one of those rare men who did not care about such trivial things as pride. And the look on Gunter's face told Conrad that this was definitely a critical situation, all described in one word: horny.

Though Conrad would have been happy without this information, he also wanted Gunter to be happy. From the moment he had met Gunter, the brilliant swordsman had always spent time with his older brother, despite huffs aimed in his direction. Granted, Gunter was older than Gwendal (though one would be hard-pressed to get him to admit it), and found it hard to resist lecturing Gwendal with his greater wisdom of the world, so it wasn't like Gwendal's annoyed huffs had no base at all. Conrad supposed Gunter could be called irritating.

However, he was surprised that Gwendal did not first and foremost think of Gunter as 'cute'. The man practically had a built-in sensor for cute things, being able to sense the presence of a young child, or a kitten in a three-mile radius. Conrad suspected that, having years ago walked together with Gwendal into Gunter soothingly nuzzling with Gwendal's horse, perhaps had given Gwendal an overload. The horse had seemed so _happy_.

Just like Gunter looked now. He seemed perfectly at ease in his oversized, undoubtedly-awkward-to-move-in costume, and held up a fist in determination. Conrad deemed the gesture very un-Bear Bee-like. "I will now momentarily forsake my duties as Maou's advisor, and trust his wellbeing in your hands! Please, take proper care of him, Conrad! Don't let anyone hurt him! Especially watch out for his cruel fiancé – the boy has a mean right hook!"

Conrad smiled. Like he needed any more encouragement; he had already sworn to protect Yuuri, no matter what. Silently, he watched Gunter perform a strange dance of running and skipping simultaneously in order to keep from tripping, as he followed the hallways to the outside training grounds. Conrad decided that, for Yuuri's safety, he would keep him as far away from the training grounds as possible.

Word travelled quickly in close-knit numbers of people, and in the confinement of a castle, it travelled even faster. Soon the entire castle was brimming with mentions of Gunter, the return of the Bear Bees, or a strange combination of the two which sounded too ludicrous to be true. As the rumours spread mouth to mouth, some bits and pieces trailed inside Gwendal's hermetically sealed office. It took a while before Gwendal actually picked up some words from the gossip outside and in the hallways, but when Bear Bees were mentioned, he found he couldn't focus on his important documents as well as before. He had known for a while that the Bear Bees had returned to the visitor's mansion, but since trying to run a country, when the Maou was busy playing softball, was more important, he had tried to ignore the lure of the hums coming from the mansion.

However, when it became apparent that Gunter had decided to take a visit to the Bear Bees himself, he decided that if Gunter allowed himself a free day, he could take a few moments to visit them as well. He could just skip lunch. It wasn't like he was irresponsible.

As he stepped closer to the Bear Bee mansion, the buzzing increased, and voices could be identified. More accurately; Gunter's voice. Rather worried – after all, Gunter's frantic movements could seriously harm the babies and cocoons – he entered the mansion, feeling anticipation and joy bubbling in his chest at the thought of finally meeting the adorable Bear Bees. Gwendal made sure to keep his face in check, only inwardly enjoying the sweet cries of the Bees.

As he walked between the cocoons, many Bear Bees started snuggling up to him, surrounding them with their enticing hums and seductive dances. Mildly frightened at the thought that he might be deemed a suitable protector – or worse: mate – for the bees, he kept walking, intent on meeting the Queen. He enjoyed the pleasurable fuzzy sensations brought forth by the cuteness surrounding him, and wished he could allow himself to spend more time in the mansion. Sadly, stopping Gunter from killing unborn Bear Bees was more important. Even if it became apparent that it was impossible, trying to find Gunter in the flutter of yellows and browns.

It was only when he realised that there was one Bear Bee not humming around him but instead singing 'Gwendal' in an annoying high-pitch while hopping over the floor, that Gwendal suspected Gunter might be in disguise. Narrowing his trained eyes, he spotted platinum coloured strands between the small bodies of the Bear Bees.

He willed his voice calm. "Gunter, please stop behaving like a madman." _As hard as that might be for a person such as yourself._ What gave Gunter the right to spoil his scarce moments of fun by pretending to be-

All brain function ceased when he spotted Gunter in full ornate, dressed up in a ridiculous round-ish, horizontally-striped outfit that vaguely resembled a Bear Bee. Gwendal, mouth agape, could only stare in horror at the hat which was currently offending the sight of Gunter's normally quite agreeable face, screaming in colours ranging from blindingly yellow to a very questionable pink.

In all logic, he should've looked completely ridiculous. However, logic was something Gwendal's brain couldn't quite grasp at the moment. Gunter bounced up to him, looking awfully pleased with himself as he gently nudged Gwendal's chin upwards with his fingers, successfully closing his mouth.

"I'm on a research mission for the Maou. He said that since they saw him as their mother, he would rather not visit them himself as he might be chased around by them, but still, he wanted to know more about this rare species. So he had Annissina make me an outfit. It even features a retractable sting!" He pointed at the sharp object located at a very indecent place, which made Gwendal fear for his health. Something created by Annissina and placed in the incapable hands of a hyper Gunter was a definite threat to everyone. Especially the cute Bear Bees. Like they weren't close enough to extinction.

Wishing their Maou had a better judge of character, Gwendal closed his eyes, trying to erase the image out of mind. Alas, Gunter bouncing in his Bear Bee suit was now burned on his cornea. "Could you please retract it, then?" He tried, hoping Gunter would not be too hyper to listen to him. When Gunter complied, he released a relieved sigh, trying not to think about where the sting might've gone – with little success.

"Now that I've told you why I'm here, are you going to tell me why you're here? I thought you had a million things to do, Gwendal." Gunter smiled slyly. "Or is this one little secret I shouldn't tell his Majesty?" Noticing the smile on Gunter's face, Gwendal realised he had been cleverly beaten. "What will it take?"

_Sex!_ "I don't know, you're the creative one out of us, you surprise me." Gunter inwardly kicked his hormone-driven thoughts. He had to focus on the task at hand; he could not forget about mission: endearing Gwendal. Gritting his teeth, he forced his mouth into a wide smile.

When Gwendal backed away, Gunter felt that he might have been overdoing it. "Will you stay with me to watch the Bear Bees? They're really quite annoying after a while." Gunter smiled at Gwendal, trying not to be too persuasive. Tricking Gwendal was a very delicate procedure.

Gwendal gaped at him. "Annoying? They're not annoying." _He really should redefine his definition of 'annoying'. _Gunter placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the annoying sounds the Bees made non-stop. Gwendal was definitely blind to all flaws cute things had.

Together, they spent the day in the presence of the Bear Bees. Gunter went very hyper with the constant humming, while Gwendal, encouraged by the fact that Gunter was too hyper to notice him, played with the Bear Bees, who kept nuzzling him in his face, something even hyper Gunter noticed and went jealous over.

Until Gwendal suddenly tagged the Bear Bee whose secret identity was Gunter. Gunter, overjoyed, tackled Gwendal to the ground, trying to produce the same sounds the Bear Bees made. When Gwendal suddenly developed a nosebleed from the cute image Gunter made, Gunter tried his very best to nuzzle the blood away, his nose rubbing under Gwendal's.

Gwendal was too stunned for a moment to do anything but nosebleed more. When Gunter licked his cheek in a fashion more akin to a dog than a Bear Bee, the spell broke, and Gwendal harshly pushed Gunter back. "What do you think you're doing? This is unacceptable behaviour, Gunter." He tried to regain his breath without it being too apparent.

The same frightening smile of before was plastered on Gunter's face. "I'm sorry, Gwendal… I must've gotten carried away."

With the excuse of going completely insane with the buzzing around him, Gunter fled the mansion, leaving Gwendal with his quest of finding the Bear Bee Queen.

--

A few weeks later, Gunter was still only to be found in his room, hiding even from the Maou, despite attempts from an irate Wolfram to tug him out of the room.

"Maa, I don't think I was successful at all… so depressing. I got carried away." Gunter's face was hidden with the way his hair was falling on the sides of his face, his head bonking on the table repeatedly. Conrad, who was rather relieved at finding the swordsman people looked up to out of the costume, grinned. "I'm not so sure about that, Gunter."

The bonking stopped. "What do you mean, Conrad?" Gunter slowly raised his head, his eyes brimming with hope. Conrad hoped he was doing the right thing as he handed Gunter the latest project Gwendal had been working on.

After a moment of inspecting, a surprised laugh followed. Gunter happily cuddled the newest plushie of Gwendal's hands, which unmistakeably resembled Gunter in a Bear Bee costume.

Conrad figured that he had done the right thing, even if it had meant secretly going through Gwendal's frighteningly large hidden stash of Gunter-plushies.


End file.
